Evangelion : The Dawn Of Fear
by Critical Dr X
Summary: A bright new hope for the Nerv and the Evangelion project becomes a crisis which leaves everyone reeling. How will Grant Kavanagh fit in with the Japanese NERV? And what of the newly built Tokyo-3 Needles?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One : Idols Of Silver And Gold/Grudge  
By The Critical Dr. X  
  
Misato woke up more early than usual, it wasn't like her but she knew the reason. She had gone to bed early the night before, sans beer, because today was important. The new Tokyo-3 superstructure: the Tokyo-3 Needles was being opened, and delegates from all over the world were attending to see to the new funding for the city and Eva defence. If things went off well then they could be set off for years, if not they'd have to cut down to a skeleton staff and the earth would be left safe. She knew which delegates were baying for cuts and she'd have to keep them out of her way otherwise she'd be likely to give them a piece of her mind.  
  
Still, she knew she had to keep this from her mind, she was there to represent the NERV, not argue for it, and she had to do the best she could. There were other NERV employees to do that. It was still dark out and Misato decided to get something to drink first before she woke the Children up. She made her way to the kitchen and put the gas grill on. Then she put the coffee machine on and put oil in a pan. She set the coffee machine to "brew" and began heating up the oil, watching as the blue flame of the gril grew brighter and brighter. The sun was rising below the horizon, and in the distance across the city she could see the black silhouette of the new Tokyo-3 Needles rising into the sky. She went back to cooking and took bacon from a plastic pak, beginning to cook it in the superheated oil. She loved the smell of it cooking and got herself her coffee.  
  
At the door appeared Shinji.  
  
"Good morning!" he said, still groggy and wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Good morning!" Misato said, more awake. "Would you like some coffee and bacon?"  
  
"Mm, it smells nice," Shinji agreed, sitting down hard and slumping hard over the table.  
  
"Just one more thing we can enjoy," Misato said, handing out the bacon and a cup of coffee. Shinji began eating.  
  
"Yes. So why are we up so early today?" Shinji asked through a mouthful of meat.  
  
"Yeah, and why couldn't you tell us before?!" Asuka shouted, standing at the door. "You two woke me up, you bakas!"  
  
"Damn, take a chill pill, Asuka!" Shinji told her, finishing off his coffee.  
  
"You shut your mouth, or I'll tell Misato what I heard you doing all night!"  
  
"Shut up you slut! At least I wasn't thinking of Kaji!"  
  
Misato's eye bulged.  
  
"Shut up!" She screamed. Shinji and Asuka shocked and quieted down. "Now, getting back to the point, today the Tokyo-3 Needles are being officially opened. We're going as part of the NERV delegation, since there's going to be representatives from all over the world and they want to use the venue to discuss further budget measures for Nerv Worldwide."  
  
"So there's going to be reps from other branches?" Asuka asked, desperate for the hope of meeting new company.  
  
"Yep!" Misato said, drinking her coffee.  
  
Asuka laughed and kicked Shinji under the table.  
  
"Ha! Won't have to put up with you for long!"  
  
Shinji rubbed his leg and was about to say something when he remembered what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Hey, why couldn't you tell us this before?!"  
  
"Yeah, why did you have to get us up at the crack of the dawn and spring this on us?!"  
  
"Well, we couldn't make this common knowledge, could we?!" Misato answered. "For security reasons. Now come on, we've got to get ready, we need to be there for seven so they can run through everything in plenty of time!"  
  
"Seven? Are you insane?!" Asuka screamed, standing up. "I'll bet the whole thing doesn't even start until midday!"  
  
"Eleven thirty, actually," Misato corrected. Shinji laughed and ran into the shower but Pen-Pen slammed the door in his face. Misato and Asuka laughed. Their conversation ended on this.  
  
----  
  
At the same time Kaji was driving to the NERV HQ to meet Gendo, Fuyutski and the rest of the security planners to go over the day's plan once more. Kaji was going to act as main intelligence officer for the Nerv delegation as well as for the foreign branch delegations. Gendo would remain at the Geofront with a skeleton staff in case of an emergency or Angel attack and Fuyutski and Ritsuko would make up the core of the negotiation team to speak to the worldwide ambassadors over the money issue. Kaji was cool, all he had to do was lay back and talk his way through the guests.  
  
He was taking the last turn to the underground entrance when he saw something. A parked car with four men inside at the side of the road. there was no other traffic. He passed it and saw another man hanging around at the side of the road. As he came up to the entrance he saw two figures suddenly run away from the glare of the lights. He slammed into a stop and jumped out, gun at the ready.  
  
"Who's there?!" he demanded, running after the figures. He saw one of them duck around the corner, shouting in a foreign language.  
  
Kaji ran after them. Suddenly the nearest one stopped and pulled a gun from inside his coat. Kaji dropped down, knowing he couldn't fire first he aimed his gun as the man began firing and hitting the road around Kaji. Kaji pulled the trigger and three shots slammed home into the man. He screamed and fell over backwards, still firing the gun in agony as blood came out of his mouth. His accomplice panicked and ran back, dropping his own gun as he came. Kaji jumped up and kicked him headlong into the wall before he could retreive it, pushing his pistol into the man's face and holding him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kaji sneered, cocking the gun. The man had dark skin and smelled vaguely of spice; he was obviously a stranger to this place. He said something in a foreign language again and Kaji began to pull the trigger to scare him.  
  
"I... no... speak..." the man said. But Kaji knew this was only a bluff since the guy was trembling. Just after he said it he began crying. Suddenly the car from earlier skidded up behind, gunshots rang out and Kaji dived away to see the men from earlier and from the street corner drag their member and the body into the car. One got out and pointed a gun at Kaji, he laughed evilly but one inside the car shouted something and the man laughed again and made a bang noise and got in. They drove off.  
  
Kaji stood up and went inside the NERV to report this directly to Gendo and Fuyutski. He found them in Gendo's office with Ritsuko.  
  
"You are late," Gendo said.  
  
"Sorry, I had some trouble at the gate," Kaji laughed.  
  
"Hell of a time for the computers to start screwing around," Ritsuko said. "I'll have Maya look at it."  
  
"No no, not that kind of trouble. I mean there were men hanging around there."  
  
"What kind of men," Fuyutski asked.  
  
"They pulled a gun on me but I drove them off," Kaji admitted.  
  
"Yes, I know," Gendo said, crossing his hands in front of his face. "I watched it on my outside monitor." Even Fuyutski seemed surprised at this. "My intelligence shows them to be no threat, they're petty criminals."  
  
Ritsuko nodded but Fuyutski's silence was damning.  
  
"I see no reason to dedicate any more time of this briefing to this event. We shall go over today's plans. I will remain in the Geofront with a skeleton staff in case of an attack or an emergency. Fuyutski, you will go with Ritsuko in order to discuss monetary matters. You will make up the financial part of Tokyo-3's NERV branch delegation. Kaji, you will be responsible for assessing the dangers within the metting venue. You will be the intelligence officer, you will have counterparts from the other NERV branches, here are their dossiers, learn them well, they will working with you against any threat. Our intelligence here will make sure of everything else. Misato and the Children will act as the rest of the deleagtion, but their role is entirely token. Does everyone understand?"  
  
Everyone agreed. The meeting was ended, but fear lurked in Kaji's heart.  
  
--  
  
Gendo went into his office with Fuyutski before they were to separate.  
  
"Are you sure about that, sir?!" Fuyutski asked. "Those men were serious!"  
  
"You've always been a fool, Fuyutski!" Gendo replied cooly. "They're just gangsters. My intelligence is good, I got it from our intelligence division, and we all know that those girls work overtime. Their new head: Rosenburg, has done very well. She has given me all the information I could need. Yes, she and her deputies Pr. Finkelstein, Dr. Wiesel and Cmdr. Israel have assured me categorically that they have dealt with any issues which could have otherwise arisen."  
  
"You're right sir," Fuyutski said, ahving faithin their intelligence but not believing his words. "But what if you're not!"  
  
"Everything I say, and everything I do are history. I cannot be wrong." Gendo replied. "Now do your mission, there will be no more insubordination." Fuyutski saluted and went out and Gendo sat down, he began to consider the day ahead and hoped that his staff would be successful since the combatting of the Angels and any further threats depended on it.   
  
"I cannot be wrong." Gendo repeated.  
  
  
--End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Ancient Legacy/Kind Of Ages

Evangelion: The Dawn Of Fear  
  
Chapter Two : Ancient Legacy/Kind Of Ages  
By The Critical Doctor X  
  
  
  
"Fuyutski, come into my office!" Gendo shouted. Fuyutski came running back into Gendo's office where he was shown an old map laid out on the desk. Points were laid out.  
  
"Look at this." Gendo said, the map was pointed at by him.  
  
"Hmmn," Fuyutski's chin was stroked with a steady hand. "Is this from the satellite base?"  
  
"That is correct. We just got it on our band."  
  
"Was it also received across the world?"  
  
Gendo nodded.  
  
"This could mean sabotage," Fuyutski observed.  
  
"Look at these," Gendo grated and pointed at the glowing dots. They were arranged across the ancient continents that used to exist before the Second Impact. "These show the radiance points of the new AT field we've been experimenting with. They show massive consecutive returns in what remains of South America. Undoubtedly something is there."  
  
"It couldn't be?!" Fuyutski jerked out.  
  
"Yes," Gendo snapped. "The Dead Sea Scrolls mentioned another antique civilization with the power of the Eva, the power of the Angels and the power of Man. Undoubtedly this is it, and it has remained buried until our technology has made it able to sound itself out. No doubt it has been buried for thousands of years and survived even the dreadful Second Impact. Its purpose however is still unclear though. And there it resides even until now."  
  
"This could be of tremendous significance to the EVA project!" Fuyutski called.  
  
"Perhaps, but I am assured that we will proceed best without such outside interference. Our science committee has reported that any gains would, without doubt, be useless or at least outweighed by the costs of any such expedition to discover these ancient relics."  
  
"Then what are we to do about them? What if the Angels locate them?"  
  
"That is not for you to concern yourself with, Pr. Fuyutski!"  
  
"Surely we should destroy them with our N2 stockpile?"  
  
"Ridiculous, Fuyutski! Think of how the United Nations would act!"  
  
"Well we have to do something!"  
  
Gendo said nothing with his stern face from behind his tinted sunglasses.  
  
"You have an opening ceremony to be attending, Fuyutski. How well could you talk there knowing that the pitiful remains of the Aztecs civilisation was being destroyed in a new holocaust worse than that the conquistadores visited upon this mighty empire? And the conquistadores didn't have nuclear weapons, did they!"  
  
"Easier than if I knew our inaction was a large factor in our enemies being able to hold a knife to ours and the throat of the world!" Fuyutski said and closed the door as he went out.  
  
"You've always been a fool, Fuyutski. You worry about nothing, I have everything in hand," Gendo said to the closed door.  
  
--  
  
Later that morning Misato and the three Children pulled up at the airport and began listening to the loudspeaker announcements of the incoming flights. They went up to the observation deck and took drinks as they watched aircraft after aircraft full of foreign delegates land and be met at the runwayside. Soon all the flights but the American and Europeon delegations had landed. Misato was discussing what she knew with the Children. Suddenly an emergency was disclosed over the loudspeakers.  
  
"Emergency! This is incoming American flight, we are under attack, I repeat, we are under attack."  
  
"What the?!" Misato shouted and looked up into the sky. They could see the jet and a helicopter hovering around it. They ran into the control tower. "What's going on?"   
  
"The incoming plane is being attacked by that helicopter. We have traced its identity and it was rented out to a Mr. Tazik earlier this week!" a technician said.  
  
"Come in, come in, this is Grant 'Blades' Kavanagh on the incoming American diplomatic jet!" the intercom spoke over a loud wind noise.  
  
Misato picked up a headset.  
  
"This is the tower. We read you. Where are you?"  
  
"Flying blind in the jet! The helicopter is retro-fitted with armour and has a man with a machine gun in it, he's already killed the pilots and taken out two engines with his grenades!"  
  
"There must be four hundred terrified people on board!" Misato gasped.  
  
"It's okay, I managed to calm them all down. I've got the plane's controls and I'm shooting back with my pistol! I should be able to..."  
  
Suddenly in the sky there was a massive explosion, everyone looked away from the blinding light as a huge pall of black smoke covered the action. There was no noise from the radio and nothing could be seen apart from the cloud.  
  
"Grant?! Grant? GRANT!??" Misato shouted into the intercom. There was no reply. Everyone looked horrified. Asuka and Rei looked down as Misato slumped to the floor.  
  
"He's gone," Misato murmured, "they got him."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Shinji said. Asuka and Rei agreed. "No," Shinji said and pointed, "I don't beleive it!"  
  
Everyone gasped and looked up. Out of the cloud came the dazzling white jet, soaring like an eagle with Grant at the controls.  
  
A huge cheer went up across the airport and on the plane as it came down towards the runway.  
  
"Misato, I'm okay! Everyone, I'm okay! I've got everything under control, I managed to hit the helicopter's exposed fuel line and it exploded violently. I want you to lay out some retardent foam on the runway 'cause I'm coming down on a wing and a prayer!"  
  
"Good idea. Okay, I'll do it. What's your speed?" Misato asked as she watched the trucks spray the runway and the emergency vehicles line up.  
  
"Four hunded and sixty!" Grant said cooly.  
  
"Oh my God! You need it to be below two hundred!" Misato gasped.  
  
"It's okay. I've got it!" Grant said. "I'll jetisson fuel!"  
  
"I can't watch," Asuka said and hid her eyes behind her hands.  
  
"It's working!" Shinji said, looking at the plane's speed reading.  
  
"He's slowing it down!" Misato said.  
  
"Here I come!" Grant shouted as the plane slammed into the runway sending up a tidal wave of thick white foam. The wings broke off shortly after and the sleek, thick fuselage went slamming through the sea before grinding to a halt at the other end. Misato, the Children and everyone in the control tower went running down to the side of the plane. Big ramps were inflated and the shellshocked people began to leap onto them to escape the wreck.  
  
"Wow, that was some piloting," said one technician beside Misato. "I've worked here for thirty years and I've never seen someone bring a bird home in that shape!"  
  
Soon everyone was out.  
  
"Where's the pilot?!" The survivors asked. Suddenly a sixteen year-old figure appeared at the top of the nearest ramp. He jumped down it, bouncing off the end and completeing a double forward somersault before landing on his feet, sliding his pistol back into its holder and running his hand through his hair. He stood up to his full 6' height, wearing an expensive black suit and having a pair of sleek sunglasses on his face. His hair was jet black and he was very handsome. He took off his sunglasses to reveal black as night eyes and smiled at everyone.  
  
Everyone was impressed, especially Misato and the Children who stood nearest watching him. Misato went forward.  
  
"You must be Grant Kavanagh! You're a hero now, you know?!" she told him.  
  
"That's right! But call me 'Blades', all my friends do," he said in Japanese. Misato and the children were taken aback at this talent. Asuka and Rei began to whisper amongst themselves. "I seem to be in one piece! And you must be Misato Katsuragi, from the Japanese NERV. Pleased to make your aquaintance!" He stepped around her and towards the three children. He shook Shinji's hand. "You must be the third child, Shinji Ikaari!" Shinji nodded meekly and stepped back as Grant passed. He shook Rei's hand and kissed it. "You must be Rei Ayanami." She nodded and blushed as Grant went over to Asuka and shook and kissed her hand too.  
  
"Hah! I'm not going to be impressed by that!" She said.  
  
"Oh really?" Grant said, and leaning towards her with a grin.  
  
Asuka said nothing in spite of herself and began giggling.  
  
Grant laughed. "Never fails!" he turned back to Misato. "I'm the intelligence officer for the American mission, I'm supposed to be meeting up with the other representatives of the various other delegations once we arrive at the Tokyo-3 Needles."  
  
"Really? I was expecting someone a little... older."  
  
Grant laughed. "I'm just full of surprises!"  
  
Suddenly behind them they heard the European plane land and their delegates get out. Their chief, Clint Sabbath, walked forward.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Kavanagh!"  
  
The European chief of intelligence, Ulysses Strong, stepped up behind his leader.  
  
"That was totally irresponsible, Kavanagh! You had no right to pilot that plane!"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Grant 'Blades' Kavanagh replied with scorn. "Our plane was attacked by an unknown agressor who killed the pilots and the only one who was calm enough to keep control was me! If I hadn't have piloted that plane then thousands of people would have been killed along with me!"  
  
Clint and Ulysses looked uncomfortable as the crowd assembled against them began to come out in loud support for Grant. Misato stepped up next to the young hero.  
  
"Is that Clint Sabbath?" she asked him quietly. Grant nodded. "I knew it!" she hissed.  
  
"Who is Clint Sabbath?" Asuka asked, stepping up with Rei and Shinji.  
  
"He's the leader of the European Committee. He's the one that's been calling for so many cuts in the NERV budget." Misato was about to continue when suddenly Ulysses Strong went on with his ranting tirade.  
  
"What the hell were you playing at shooting down the helicopter like that?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Grant said calmly. "They were shooting at me. I had every right to shoot back. Unless I was in Europe, apparently."  
  
The crowd began to laugh. Ulysses and Clint looked somewhat lost.  
  
"And anyway, why didn't they attack your plane?" Grant accused. Clint and Ulysses looked up in shock.  
  
"Yeah, that is kind of strange," Misato echoed.  
  
"Come on, Strong," Clint said and began walking away with his staff.  
  
"Well, we've got a ceremony to get to," Misato said.  
  
"Yeah, or what's left of it," Grant concluded. He walked away with Misato and the children.  
  
-End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Red Nero/The Theory Of Dreams

Evangelion: The Dawn Of Fear  
  
Chapter Three : Red Nero/The Theory Of Dreams  
By The Critical Doctor X  
  
"Here, I'll drive," Grant said getting into the seat of Misato's car. Misato threw him the keys and he slammed them into the ignition as she sat down in the seat next to him and the children sat down in the back with Shinji in the middle. He slammed into fifth and peeled out onto the highway.  
  
"So, Grant," Asuka said leaning forward from the back. "How did you get to be in your position?"  
  
"It's a long story," Grant said, flooring the gas and screaming through some lights just changing to red with a laugh.  
  
"Well come on, we want to hear it!" Misato agreed with everyone else in the car.  
  
"It all began years ago. My father and mother worked for the American NERV and were part of the south pole expedition before the second impact. My mother was killed in an accident when I was only little and my father brought me up the American way before he was killed by terrorists when I was ten. I remember the day well, we were playing at the local park when suddenly three masked men drove up in a car and got out. They were holding European-built machine guns as they ran up to my father. 'Ha ha, look at this American swine!' The leader of them said and kept his mask on. My father told me to run, I didn't want to I wanted to stay and help him fight but he made me and as I made it to the nearest trees I saw the leader and he pulled out his pistol and all three of them began blowing my father up. Suddenly a siren sounded and the police showed up. The three cowards ran back to their car and escaped. I went back to find my father bleeding and lying on the floor. 'Avenge me, son!' he said with tears in his eyes. 'Find those bastards and make them pay in blood.' 'I will, father' I promised him. 'by this day I pledge that I will find those men that killed you and dedicate my life to making them feel the awesome hell of my vengeance before I destroy them'."  
  
Grant looked up to see everyone in the car wiping away a tear. Even through the mirror he could see Asuka and even Rei had been touched by the story.  
  
"Grant... that's so sad. I'm so sorry!" Misato cried and everyone agreed.  
  
"It's okay, I forgive you," Grant replied smiling before continuing with his tale. "But that's only the start. After that I made good on my promise and decided to find out everything I could about my father's killers. I know he was killed because he worked for the NERV so I began training to join up. I began training weights, wrestling, street-fighting technique, anything to make me ready for the task. I was specially allowed to join the NERV security a year later at eleven because of my experience and I continued my training more. I designed a special extra gravity chamber that I could train in to give me the edge and within two months they had promoted me to head of the regional security because of my extra training. I began to find out more about the terrorists and their European fundors and sympathyzors. Then I began leading missions to destroy terrorist bases, but I could never find the same men who had killed my father, it seems they had gone into hiding in Europe somewhere. That was true and we tracked him down to Morocco soon afterwards but the europeans allowed him to slip through their fingers. The man in charge of the european security forces was... Ulysses Strong!"  
  
"And Ulysses Strong is part of the security team here today?!" Misato shouted in shock.  
  
"Yep!" Grant said. "But don't worry, I'm on the case, and I've been reassured by the Japanese NERV intelligence committee that there's no immediate threat although I'll be keeping my eyes peeled."  
  
"Well that's good to know," Misato said. Grant brought the car to a steady halt by the side of the road next to a bar.  
  
"Hey, what are you stopping for?" Asuka asked from the back.  
  
"Are you kidding? Grant just read my mind there," Misato said and got out. Grant got out and they all went into the bar.  
  
"We've got a couple of hours before we need to be at the ceremony, so the drinks are on me!" Grant shouted and they all took a table. A waiter came over and asked them for their orders.  
  
"I'll have a beer," Misato said.  
  
"Damn, beers all round!" Grant ordered.  
  
"I'm gonna have to see some ID" the waiter asked. Grant frowned and stood up, towering over the quivering waiter and pulling back his shirt so the man could see his gun.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, sir! Five beers!" The waiter scuttled off like a dirty roach as Grant slammed back into his head next to Asuka and across from Misato and punched the air. Misato laughed with him. While they were waiting for their beers a conversation was started.  
  
"So what do you think will happen today?" Asuka asked Grant.  
  
"I don't know. I'd like to think it'll be nothing but that's not what I'm here for. Especially after what happened to my plane on the way in."  
  
"Yeah, I still can't believe you came out of that without a scratch!" Shinji said.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing, I've been through worse than that."  
  
"Really?" Misato said and leaned forward resting her chin on her hands as she looked at Grant. "Like what?"  
  
"I'll tell you sometime," Grant promised seeing that the beers were ready. They all drank up.  
  
"That'll be 3750 yen please," the waiter said coming back. Everyone looked at Grant.  
  
"Well looky here!" Grant said showing his big wallet around. "Do you take dollars?"  
  
Misato paid and then they all got back on the road with Grant at the wheel. They were making their way to the base of the newly opened towers the Tokyo-3 Needles when suddenly a beat up looking car slammed into their lane of traffic. Grant scanned the plate and recognised it as one of the cars that had been reported missing. It didn't take much to work out what was going on.  
  
"It's a car bomb!" Grant shouted, flooring the gas. "I'm going to run it off the road, everyone hang on!" He screamed across and slammed the back of the car, it skidded off the road and towards the side of the bridge. "Hold on to your asses!" He sideswiped the car and it smashed through the barrier and went into the river below where it sank immeidately. Everyone began cheering for Grant and congratulationg him! He stopped the car and everyone got out and looked down.  
  
"Wow, that was some fancy driving!" Misato said.  
  
"That was great, Blades, thanks for saving us!" Asuka said, grabbing his coat sleeve.  
  
"All part of the job! Are you okay?" he asked everyone.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Are you okay, Grant?" Misato asked, and held him.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon they'd have blown us all up if I'd have given them a few more seconds. We must have been the target." Suddenly his phone began to ring, he reached in and answered. "Grant Kavanagh!"  
  
"Blades? This is the American delegation, we've just heard, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I iced their asses. Watch out, there might be more bombers out there. I don't think today's going to go as planned, let me get there with Misato and everyone and we'll take it from there!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was at the Tokyo-3 needles. They were three linked buildings of five hundred and fifty five floors to signify the three ages of man and also the Man, God and Eva. A ring of police were at the base, also helecopters flew around shining lights on the nearby streets and checkpoints. Snipers looked out fromt he roofs.  
  
Grant came up to a roadblock and was met with an armed cop who bent over. He had a crooked nose and small eyes. Hair could be seen under his hat.  
  
"ID!"  
  
Grant flashed his card and was waved through. He got out at the doors with everyone else and a paid man drove the car away to the secret underground car parks.  
  
"OKay everyone, this is for real," Misato said to the three children.  
  
"I've got your backs, everyone," Grant said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Blades!" Misato, Asuka, Rei and Shinji said as they walked past into the unified lobby. The main crowd of delegates was gathered, Grant could just make out Ulysses Strong and his boss, Clint Sabbath over towards the other side.  
  
"Hey there!" Ritsuko and her group shouted Misato and co across. Grant followed them, tracking all movement as he reported in. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Are you kidding? We had to stop for a beer, courtesy of Grant here!" Misato said, grabbing Grant by the arm.  
  
"Grant? Grant Kavanagh?" Fuyutski said, stepping forward. "From the American NERV?"  
  
"Wait, wasn't your plane attacked?" Kaji said ,stepping forward.  
  
"Yes, that's me," Grant said, looking Fuyutski and Kaji straight level in the eye, having only to look down a bit. "I had to bring the plane in myself, but fortunately the attacking terrorists killed only the pilots. I managed to kill them myself."  
  
"We could use someone like you at NERV HQ, you know? Ever think about it?" Fututski said.  
  
"Well, I could think of some reasons," Grant Kavanagh said, looking around Misato, Ritsuko and Asuka and Maya.  
  
Their conversation ended on this.  
  
--End Of Chapter 3 


End file.
